


Hypothetical Flaws

by Loveatfirstbook



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Hypothetically, Lovely Little Losers challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatfirstbook/pseuds/Loveatfirstbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why does everything have to be so complicated?” he asked his computer, for lack of someone to ask.</p>
<p>Taking place while Ben posts 'HYPOTHETICALLY'.</p>
<p>Day 7 of the Lovely Little Ficlets Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetical Flaws

Ben watched as Youtube downloaded ‘HYPOTHETICALLY’. With each pixel that filled, more dread seeped into his being. Something was off about the situation and part of that was Claudio jumping to conclusions. Pedro had been no help to pull Claude out of it, so convinced was he that Hero had done something so out of character.

He knew that the course of action that would provide justification for his hesitation, talking to Beatrice, would find him more vilified than ever before. It would sound like he was accusing Hero of everything and it wouldn’t stop Claud from confronting the girl.

“Why does everything have to be so complicated?” he asked his computer, for lack of someone to ask. “Hero’s innocent of everything but being practically perfect. What did John show them to convince them that she could do something so … unlike her?”

Claudio had a good heart, Ben knew, even if he was sometimes more jealous than the average Yogi bear of Hero’s interactions with other people. He’d never had a girlfriend before and wasn’t always sure of his actions towards her. Hero was just as infatuated with Claudio as he was with her so, whether Ben put the word hypothetical in or not, it didn’t make sense.

The bar was almost full and Benedick sighed as he reread the comment he and Pedro had written.

pedro and i (ben, aka benaddicktion, aka this is my channel) have been debating whether or not to put this video out since we filmed it on sunday. still not sure this is the right thing to do but it'd be good to hear your guys thoughts. and john had some good reasons as well. it is all hypothetical of course. hypothetically.

If the situation had called for it, Robbie would be the first of their group to cheat on their significant other. Ben contemplated the hypothetical situation, had something happened. Maybe Robbie had forced himself on Hero after sneaking into her room? No. While Robbie was a liar, Ben had enough dwindling faith in the other boy to not believe him capable of it.

It was probably just paranoia that gave him the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Paranoia for a future that wouldn't occur. Yet ...

He hoped Claud would listen to him and wait until after Hero’s birthday to talk to her. If he decided that he still believed that garbage at all, Hero having given no indication other than what Claud and Pedro had supposedly seen to being unfaithful. 

Benedick clicked on the ‘Post to Channel’ icon on the screen before logging of the computer. He snuggled into the bed to fall asleep, hoping that soon Hero’s name would be cleared of all wrongdoing and everything would be exactly as it had been a fortnight ago when his biggest problem was trying to convince his friends he wasn’t in love with Bea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got my story straight and everything was written as canon.   
> Also, I don't own the rights to Yogi bear and I'm probably rather inaccurate with how Youtube loads so sorry about that.
> 
> It isn't my best work but I hope you've enjoyed. Have a lovely day!


End file.
